One Hundred Snippets
by Mbak Sanca
Summary: One hundred drabbles centering around the Lightwoods and Clary. Fluffy goodness ahead. T because of Isabelle's promiscuity.
1. Twenty Drabbles

**All prompts are taken from the post **_**100 Themes Challenge Writing Prompt**_ **on **_**Scribbling on the Computer**_ **by Kathrine Roid.**

**Hi! I've decided to do a little drabble collection. I probably shouldn't be writing anything else what with IALS, but couldn't help it. Some of these I'll be expanding into oneshots. I'm uploading the drabbles in sets of 20, 20 per week or so. I'll turn the two most popular drabbles per chapter into oneshots. No more than that, cause I've only got so much time. As for which ones - well, vote for them on my profile. If you're a guest, then you can vote by review.**

**Introduction**

It was awkward beyond awkward when Alec and Jace barged into Isabelle's room to find her half-naked on top of a fairy. They had immediately sprung apart, the fairy apologizing, climbing out of the window and getting dressed at the same time. "So," Jace said, breaking the silence, "care to introduce us?"

**Complicated**

"Just fill in the damn form!" the man across the counter snapped at Jace. The blond Shadowhunter was doing his best to fill in a form for a bookstore membership. His pen was drifting awkwardly over the 'name' section. Finally, he scribbled in 'Lightwood-Wayland-Herondale' and shoved the form across the counter. The man raised an eyebrow at him. "It's complicated, okay?" Jace protested.

**Making History**

Hodge stood in front of the large crater in the middle of the Institute library with a fourteen-year-old Alec, a thirteen-year-old Jace and a twelve-year-old Isabelle standing around him. "When I asked you to explain how history is made," Hodge began slowly, "I didn't exactly ask for a demonstration involving destroying the Institute either." Alec frowned. "It was Jace's idea!" he protested. "Was not!" Jace exclaimed.

**Rivalry**

Alec and Magnus waited with bated breath as Chairman Meow and Church circled each other, hissing and spitting. "I didn't know cats could have rivalries," Magnus commented lightly.

**Unbreakable**

Jace and Alec stood at the very top window of the Institute together, Alec warily holding up a Sensor Jace had 'modified'. "And you're absolutely certain this is unbreakable?" Alec asked slowly. "Oh, just drop it!" Jace sighed impatiently.

**Obsession**

Occasionally, Clary's obsession with drawing could get a little annoying. "Done yet?" Jace asked. "Don't move!" Clary hissed. She was perched on his chest, both of them dressed in full Shadowhunter gear and on Jace's bed, back from a night of demon-hunting. "Done," Clary announced, throwing her sketchbook aside, and she leaned down to kiss Jace.

**Eternity**

"I love you," Jace muttered into Clary's hair as they sat at a subway station, waiting for their train. Clary buried her face in his chest. "For how long?" she asked, voice muffled. "Forever and always." She was glad he couldn't see her blush.

**Gateway**

"A portal," Hodge droned, "is a gateway…" Jace rolled his eyes slightly and leaned back. Besides him, Isabelle had drawn a rune on her hand - the rune of levitation. She aimed her hand at a box of beads and lifted it slightly. Quietly, she drifted it away from the table - and dropped it. A crash sounded through the library as Hodge immediately began to scold Isabelle. Looked like there would be no lesson about gateways today.

**Death**

Shadowhunters never feared their own deaths, for they knew it was inevitable. That didn't mean they couldn't fear others' deaths, though. And, oh, Max's death stabbed the three remaining Lightwood children in a way an actual knife bringing death would never hurt.

**Opportunities**

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Alec exclaimed excitedly to his siblings. "A warlock's giving a talk on the various types of demons!" Isabelle and Jace stared at him. "Alec," Isabelle began slowly, "you do know you're dating a warlock, right?"

**33%**

Despite the fact that Clary pretty much lived at the Institute anyway, she still went to mundane school. "How much is thirty three percent of thirty nine?" she asked Jace one day while doing her homework. Jace stared at her. "Ask me how to kill a werewolf using a blade that's thirty three percent silver and I can tell you."

**Dead Wrong**

"And I'm sure Simon doesn't love me anymore." Isabelle sniffed as she spoke. Her eyes were red. This was the only time Alec had ever seen her cry ever since Max's death. "Izzy," he began, "you're dead wrong. Simon loves you very much."

**Running Away**

Two days after Jace first came to the Institute, Maryse found him packing his bags and standing at the entrance of the large church, the little boy struggling to open the door. "Jace!" Maryse exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Jace blinked. "I don't want to be a burden," he said softly. "I'm running away so I won't trouble you." Of course, Maryse didn't let him.

**Judgement**

"Don't judge, but -" Isabelle was cut of by a barrage of words from her brothers. "You slept with a vampire and got pregnant?" Jace asked. "You're dating a warlock?" Alec asked. "No!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I lost my whip, and I need you two to get me another!"

**Seeking Solace**

Without fail, the remaining three Lightwood children would show up at Max's grave every year, once during the anniversary of his death, once on his birthday, once every Christmas, once every Easter and once every Thanksgiving. Then they would visit all of the places Max loved, together and reminiscing. "Why?" Clary had once asked. "We're seeking solace," Jace answered softly. "We're trying to remember him and grief him and let him go at the same time."

**Excuses**

"Alexander," Robert said to his son grimly. The two of them were seated at the Lightwood dining table. "What turned you gay?" Alec stiffened. "Excuse me?" he exclaimed. "Something, we must have done wrong," Robert explained slowly. Alec's blue eyes widened. "You're just looking for excuses to not accept the fact that I'm different!" he shouted at his father. That night, the only person who dared stand within two feet of him was his _parabatai_.

**Vengeance**

"I-" Jace threw one knife against the target. "Am-" a second knife met the board. "Going to kill that bastard." Isabelle sat nearby on a table. She watched Jace with interest. "Isn't that a little bit overboard? I mean, he just forcefully made you his twisted version of a _parabatai _and tried to rape your girlfriend." Jace choked. "He _what_?"

**Love**

Max ran around the house, carrying a tape recorder. "What's love?" he kept asking people, then shoving the mic in their faces. "Love makes you do crazy things," Robert answered fondly. "Love is a double-edged sword," Maryse told him. "To love is to destroy," Jace replied, not looking up from his book. "Love is crazy," Isabelle laughed. "Love is…" Alec trailed off.

**Tears**

Isabelle didn't expect to find Clary curled up on her bed, using one of Isabelle's many towels to wipe off her tears. "What's wrong?" she asked Clary awkwardly. "I wonder how Jace's doing," she whispered. "I hope Sebastian doesn't hurt him." Not knowing what to say, Isabelle joined Clary in her tears instead.

**My Inspiration**

"Where do you get all that inspiration to draw?" Isabelle asked Clary curiously. Clary shrugged. "I don't know where my inspiration comes from," she admitted.


	2. Forty Drabbles

**AN: Posting on my birthday :D. Izzy-centric chapter. I sort of ship Izzy/Bro Zachariah after **_**Rebirth**_**. No votes yet? No worries - if I haven't gotten a single vote by the time I finish writing this, I'll just choose them at random and turn them into oneshots.**

**Also, I'm looking for a TMI beta to beta this, It's A Long Story and any other TMI work I might post. Someone who's been on the site for a year or more, familiar with both TMI and TID, good with grammar/spelling/punctuation, isn't afraid to critique. PM if interested. Bonus points if you're familiar with my other fandoms. Then you can beta for those too.**

**Never Again**

As _parabatai_, Jace and Alec don't fight often. When they do, however, it's hell for the whole Institute. Icy glares, snide comments, and Isabelle duelling both of them constantly to keep them from duelling each other while practicing. When they make up, though, they always swear to fight never again (not that the promise is always kept…)

**Online**

"Isabelle, have you been online dating?" Isabelle batted her eyelashes innocently at her brother. "What makes you ask that?" Jace gave her a suspicious look. "Because Clary tells me she saw you at that Chinese food place yesterday with a mundane." Isabelle grinned slyly. "What will you do if I tell you I have?"

**Failure**

Isabelle stared at the wall ahead of her, eyes wide and legs tucked close to her chest. "I failed," she whimpered. "I should have protected Max." And a few rooms away, her brothers are doing the exact same thing.

**Rebirth**

Really, of all the possible people, Isabelle wasn't sure why she had gone to Brother Zachariah with her problems. The Silent Brother sat across her, at the foot of Jace's bed. Isabelle was curled up on a seat near him with a tub of ice cream. "Will he die?" Isabelle whispered. Brother Zachariah tilted his head. _Even if he dies, I'm sure you'll meet him in the next life._

**Breaking Away**

This, Jace thought, was the most surreal thing that had ever happened. Alec was sniffing in front of him. "He's been breaking away from me, Jace," Alec whimpered. "I think Magnus is going to break up with me." Jace wasn't sure what to do other than offer his _parabatai _ice cream.

**Forever and a Day**

Exhausted, Jace collapsed on a seat in the library. After Isabelle dropped beads in the middle of one of Hodge's lectures, the three Lightwoods had been forced to clean the mess without any runes. "This is torture," Jace moaned. "I don't see why we have to clean Izzy's mess." Alec nodded in agreement. "This is going to take forever and a day to clean," he declared.

**Lost and Found**

"I lost my necklace!" Isabelle shrieked, bursting into Alec's room. Her two brothers were perched on the bed, tossing a stele and a rune book between them. Jace raised his eyebrow. "I found it," he announced, lifting up the necklace.

**Light**

"Isabelle Lightwood," Isabelle repeated slowly. The vampire in front of her blinked. "Issac belt like-wood." Isabelle groaned and smacked her forehead against the Taki's table. Next time, maybe she would try dating someone slightly brighter.

**Dark**

"It's dark in here," Jace commented. Alec groaned and smacked him. Isabelle only sighed. Somehow, the three Lightwoods had found themselves locked in a closet at Taki's. Uncomfortable, Alec shifted slightly. "Ouch!" Isabelle yelped. "You elbowed me in the breast!" A blush spread across Alec's cheeks.

**Faith**

Jace sat across Maryse, holding a mug of hot chocolate between his hands. "Why are you so sure I won't turn out like Valentine?" Maryse gave him a soft, tender look. "Because I have faith in you."

**Colors**

"Isabelle," Alec said slowly, "what is this?" He held up a rainbow-colored suit that looked like it was made out of a tree she had thrown at him. Isabelle blinked owlishly. "Oh, that?" she asked. "It's a colorful suit for you to wear to Dad's birthday party." Jace tilted his head. "When Maryse said 'dress like a Lightwood', I don't think she literally meant light-colored clothes made of wood."

**Exploration**

"C'mon, c'mon!" Isabelle whisper-shouted at Alec, dragging her brotherthrough the halls. There was a huge grin on the eight-year-old's face. "It's the only chance we've got to explore the Institute at night!" They bumped into something. "You'll have many chances once you've all grown up," Robert scolded them sternly.

**Seeing Red**

"Tell me," Isabelle demanded as Alec drew _iratzes _on his _parabatai_, "why you thought it was a good idea to attack a bunch of demons armed with nothing but a knife?" Jace blinked owlishly at her. "They were taunting a little girl and I saw red!" he protested.

**Shades of Gray**

"What's this?" Jace asked, picking up _Fifty Shades of Gray _from Clary's table. Clary's eyes widened and she snatched it away from him. "That's - that's -" she stammered, her face as red as her hair. Jace laughed and kissed her. "You're adorable like that, you know?"

**Forgotten**

Isabelle scowled at her brothers. "You just had to forget to knock, did you?" she demanded. Not for the first time, Alec and Jace had barged into Izzy's room while she was half-naked on top of a new boyfriend.

**Dreamer**

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked Isabelle curiously. "I'm dreaming of a world where you can come out of the closet without being afraid, and we're all happy, and I can just fall in love, and Max is alive, and we don't have to worry about Sebastian, and there's no demon possessing my brother, and the Clave actually listens for once," Isabelle answered softly.

**Mist**

"What happened?" Maryse asked in alarm. Both Jace and Alec looked sheepish. "We… may have accidentally copied the wrong rune? One that creates copious amounts of mist?" Jace offered weakly as they followed Maryse into the heavily-misted library.

**Burning**

"Don't tell me," Maryse sighed at Jace and Alec. "You copied the wrong rune again and accidentally burnt your sister's bed." Jace ran a hand through his hair. "If it helps, we did it on purpose this time." Maryse glared at him. "What?" Jace protested. "Her bed was becoming sickeningly scented! We did everyone a favor!"

**Out of Time**

Clary swore that these Shadowhunters were ridiculously out of time. "What's the Amazon River doing on… that Internet thingy?" Jace asked in confusion.

**Knowing How**

"Isabelle," Jace began as he perched himself on a counter. "Next time you're going to cook, you can at least learn how first." Isabelle looked very sad indeed. "I swear, I followed the recipe this time!" Alec peeked into the pot of what was supposed to be porridge warily. "Are you sure the recipe calls for ten packets of yeast? Because this thing is swelling at an alarming rate."


End file.
